Talk:Hardcore Ruleset
Moved from Talk:HCR This article was removed from Category:HCR by the users 203.59.20.13 (including some others). I have a feeling it to do with the discussion that is going on at the moment about HCR and NWNWiki. Shouldn't the article be mark for aswell? -- Pstarky 06:14, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) (De-wikified old (now dead) link. --The Krit 21:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC)) I disagree with deleting this page. The "Hard Core Rules" are often referred to as HCR and this page should probably fit into a disambiguation page later on. Brick Thrower 13:28, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) ooooo, secret agendas! :p --Defunc007 02:04, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) The article name "HCR" as an acronym connotates that it is a derivative and is dependent upon the source of the acronym. I have copied all of the material on this page into that source, the article Hardcore Ruleset. This includes the fact that the article Hardcore Ruleset mentions HCR as an acronym. Therefore my original assertion of disambiguation is relieved, and I would now volunteer this page for deletion. Eventually all ambiguous references to "the hard core rule set" will be consolidated. I am going to flag this article for deletion again. Please explain if you believe otherwise! Thanks. Brick Thrower 03:42, 18 Oct 2005 (PDT) HCR is an acronym for Hardcore Ruleset, so it should be a redirect. -- Austicke 17:31, 18 Oct 2005 (PDT) (End of comments from Talk:HCR.) ---- Delete this? Well I use the Hard Core Rule Set. I see there is a sub-forum on a website that is devoted to just this subject. I don't think it should be deleted unless it is a duplicate of some other entry. Right now there are several names and acronyms being used and it is certainly confusing as to what means what. Would the original Deleter please mention why it should be deleted? Brick Thrower 09:06, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) I have started a discussion about this in Talk:HCR. I only mark for deletion of that reason. Someone just removed these two acticle from Category:HCR. I was just asking why. -- Pstarky 09:10, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) (De-wikified old (now dead) link. --The Krit 21:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC)) I'm still learning some of the Wiki syntax, otherwise I would have put together a Disambiguation page for all the HCR stuff. I know that one of the first things that I do is head for the search tool when I go to a new web site and type in what I know. Frustrated searchers might pass HCR on by if one of these terms doesn't pop up in his search list. Please save this page from deletion until other issues are resolved, so we can organize link this into some sort of Disambiguation page in the future. I'm not sure who the author was, but here it is... someone must have desired it in the first place! (One of the other things I am learning still is Categories and how they work... thanks for the gentle reminders. It works a lot better than just deleting someone's work you don't want to hear.) :) Brick Thrower 13:26, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) Article purge I'm not at all happy with the changes you made, Brick Thrower. Why remove all information? NWNWiki is a resource for the entire community, and it should include basic information on the available custom content. This has gotten out of hand. -- Austicke 05:52, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) Yeah, I know! My uploaded image was not desired here by someone who tried to yank it yesterday. That attempt shows that they are the ones who want to limit access to this information. The email here which explicitly states, "...it was in the best interests of the HCR to continue building the boards into the resource for all things relating to the HCR." If all information about HCR should come from that site, that is fine with me. I am trying to comply with that (unrealistic) desire so that there is less conflict with the HCR boys. Wouldn't it be the Right Thing to do, to go the full monty and have all references removed except for the link as they requested? From my perspective, I am trying to comply with this unrealistic request by removing all the material that I originally posted here on NWNWiki. I agree with you that it is a silly request to take HCR material down off of NWNWiki. We will all have less trouble, the more we distance ourselves from that site. Further up on this page you can see that I once protested these moves also. Now there is wisdom in yanking it. Regardless, I am happy that you resolve the situation by locking the page from further changes; I would hate to see MORE material appear that would ruffle their tidy featherbed again! Brick Thrower 06:30, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) *personally, I'd say delete the lot. If they're so againist the idea of us putting any info about it, then we just dump the whole thing. It saves us the trouble of working out how to add it in with the rest of wiki, the trouble of making pages, their complaint, their anon deletions etc. They don't want the advertisement, they don't have to have it.--Defunc7 09:25, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) *While I am quite content with the page as it is, I have to agree with Defunc7. Their attitude is ridiculous. The recent removal of the image WAS done by either Sunjammer or Sir Elric, as I recognise their IP. If they don't want free publicity, let's not give it to them. OTOH, the feud needs to end. Here, now, and today. I've distanced myself from the conflict by ending my HCR contributions here and ceasing participation in their forums as well. I suggest everyone else involved do the same. The best way to comply with their stated aims in the email, IMHO, is to have nothing further to do with it. Let things stay the way they are. Klingon Mage 09:33, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) **How can you recognize the IP (203.59.166.172)? The first appearance was yesterday when they made changes to this article. -- Austicke 18:10, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) ** Whoops. You're right. It's similar to one of the IP's they use but not identical. Oh well, sorry whomever, my mistake. Klingon Mage 20:49, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) *and by all, I mean all. Including something as minimal as stating what it is. (even having a screenshot of the event names set someone off, so they're obviously a bit touchy about even the vaguest reference). --Defunc7 17:56, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) HCR alterations I changed the HCR references after discussing it with sunjammer. As we are the sole remaining developers of HCR, at the moment, I think we should get the final say rather than people who have had nothing to do with it whatsoever, albiet doing it for the good of HCR. I did not set out to step on peoples toes. I am new to the whole "wiki" thing and was only doing what was discussed by the current HCR deveolpers in the best interest of HCR. Sir Elric 12:11, 22 Oct 2005 (PDT) ---- I have unprotected the page. Please do not make changes without first discussing it on this talk page. Thanks. -- Austicke 01:56, 30 Nov 2005 (PST) Due to database loss at the HCR forums the link for downloads has changed. I have updated the link. Sir Elric 09:04, 01 Mar 2006 (PDT)